1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet fence, and more particularly, to an adjustable pet fence used in a vehicle.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Many people carry their pets such as dogs with them to travel, and the pets are usually put in the rear space of a vehicle where the backseat is located. For a hatch-back vehicle, the pet enters the vehicle from the back of the vehicle, for a sedan, the pet has to be put in the backseat. However, the pet may sometimes jump to the front seat and affect the operation of the driver. Therefore, a pet fence is developed to separate the pet from the driver in the vehicle. A conventional pet fence known to applicant comprises two posts between which a first part and a second part are connected therebetween, each of the first and second parts has multiple transverse bars. The two posts each have a clamp unit connected to a lower end thereof so that the two clamp units are connected to the rods of the headrest of the seat. The tops of the two post are positioned to the ceiling. Each clamp unit has two tubes and each tube has a groove so as to accommodate the rods of the headrest. Each tube has a securing member to secure the tube. An adjustment unit is used to adjust the clamp unit so as to adjust the relative position between the first part and the second part of the pet fence. Each adjustment unit comprises two disks and each disk has a toothed face. A spring is biased between the two respective toothed faces of the two disks, and a bolt extends through the two disks and is cooperated with the bolt.
When adjusting the width of the pet fence to meet the width of the vehicle, the user has to loosen the bolt or nut by using a tool, so as to slightly separate the two toothed faces of the two disks. The second part is then able to move relative to the first part, when the second part is moved to a desired position, the bolt is then tighten to let the bars are clamped between the two disks again. The pet fence may include four to eight clamp units, it takes a lot of time to adjust the width of the pet fence.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable pet fence and eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.